Food containers are devices used for the storage and transportation of food. These objects often incorporate the use of lids which attach over the top of the container in order to cover and preserve contents of the container for longer periods of time. The lid also serves to inhibit the buildup of harmful bacteria and prevent unwanted leakage. Tupperware (a colloquial name for food storage containers) and devices alike are often made of microwaveable plastic and commonly use various lip designs which allow lids to snap onto corresponding containers. Problems exist, however, as the lids often come loose and detach during unwanted circumstances. Most noticeably, this occurs during transportation, when containers are knocked around or when being heated up in microwaves, as the increase in temperature leads to material expansion and deformation.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a new food container and lid device. The present invention includes uniquely shaped container and cover lips which snap together, but will not come loose due to various outwards sloping angles. The present invention is stackable, allowing multiple containers to be seated on top of each other, with tight snap-on covers (lids). The cover and container lips utilize stronger and thicker edges compared to other inventions, especially at the bottom where the cover locks in. Unlike other devices, the cover will not snap off when the container is heated up. Overall, the present invention is sturdy, safe, reliable, practical, and suited for mass production.